


Bells Will Be Ringing

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert get married on Christmas day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Will Be Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the Robron fandom! I hope everyone enjoy's! feel free to leave comments and kudos. :)

Christmas Eve arrived before they knew it and Robert and Aaron were finalising the last few details of their wedding before they walked down the aisle tomorrow. A Christmas wedding at first to Aaron seemed an over the top idea, the day brought stress itself without throwing a wedding Into the mix, but Robert's continuous protests finally wore the younger man down enough to agree. Three years later and a hell of a lot wiser the both of them were happy together, it took a lot for everyone to accept their relationship and Aaron to trust Robert again, but the older man proved he'd changed and that he wanted a life with Aaron without the secrets and lies that once surrounded them. Once Aaron let Robert in and they started again, everything else clicked into place. The weeks turned into months and the months turned into two years until Robert got down on one knee and proposed to a shell shocked Aaron. The rest as they say, was history. Now here they were a year after getting engaged and a day away from marrying each other. 

Aaron opened the wardrobe and grabbed the suit bag from the rails, laying it on the bed gently before closing the wardrobe behind him. They'd both agreed to pick their own wedding suits out and keep it a surprise from each other. Aaron opted for a navy blue suit with a dark blue waistcoat and blue tie. Robert always liked him in blue, so Aaron chooses it with the older man in mind. Reaching for his overnight bag on the floor Aaron grabbed a few essentials and zipped the bag up as Robert entered the room. 

Snaking his arms around Aaron's waist the older man rested his chin on His fiancées shoulder. “I'm gonna miss you tonight.” 

“Yeah?, it was your idea to spend the night apart.” Aaron replied as he swung himself around to face Robert.

Robert pouted. “Hmm, not one of my best.” 

Running his hands up Robert's arms before resting around his neck Aaron replied. “I'm sure you can handle one night away from me.” Connecting his lips with the older man Aaron leant back and smiled warmly.

Robert was starting to regret his idea of spending the night before their wedding apart, Aaron was never keen considering they'd never really been separated since getting back together 3 years ago, but as time went on and the wedding drew closer Aaron warmed to the idea, although they were both anything but traditional it was something that made sense it was what couples did on the eve of Their wedding, especially considering the two week sex ban that was put in place curtesy of the pair of them which was decided one drunken night months ago. 

“As soon as we're married, I'm dragging you back here and fucking you senseless.” Robert said, causing Aaron to blush slightly.

Walking through the village a few hours later the pair of them headed for the pub where Aaron would be staying for the night, a light dusting of snow littered the ground with a bitter breeze swirling in the air. Winter had arrived the previous month in all its glory, plummeting temperatures, leaves falling off the trees and darker nights earlier each day. Pushing the door to the pub Aaron and Robert found Chas and Diane decorating one of a few Christmas trees ready for the wedding reception tomorrow. As much as Aaron drilled home that simplicity was what they were after the two women refused to acknowledge it stating that you only get married once, or twice in Robert's case and that they deserved a big knees up as Chas liked to put it to celebrate the start of the rest of their lives together. 

“Love what do ya think?” Chas beamed while pointing at the half decorated tree in one corner of the pub.

Robert dropped Aaron’s bag on the floor and Walked towards the two women occupying the other side of the room with Aaron traipsing behind him.

“Yeah, it's great.” Aaron nodded. 

“Aaron, You could seem more interested, this is your wedding after all.” 

Diane chimed in. “Leave him be Chas he's just taking it all in aren't you pet?”

“Do you need any help?” Robert said now standing close behind Aaron. 

“No pet, we've got things under control here, go and get yourself sorted for your stag do’s.” 

Robert smiled and thanked the two of them before picking Aaron's bag up and dragging him behind the bar and to the back room. 

Closing the door Aaron slumped down on the sofa with a huff. 

“Alright, what is it?” Taking a seat next to the younger man Robert knew from the tell tale sign of Aaron fiddling with his engagement ring nervously that something was on his mind.

“It's nothing, I just don't want a big fuss and that's exactly what my mums doing.” Replying Aaron threw his head back against the sofa cushion tiredly.

Mimicking Aaron's actions Robert turned Aaron's head with one finger under his chin and looking at him with a smile. “She's just excited, it's not everyday her baby boy gets married is it?” 

“I suppose, it'll be over and done by this time tomorrow.” 

Robert laughed at Aaron's lack of excitement. “Thanks, that's a nice thing to say to the man you're marrying in 16 hours.” 

“You know what I meant Robert.” Sitting forward Aaron reached for Robert's hand. “Sometimes I just wish we would of eloped or something.” 

“Yeah? More your style I get it, but this is our wedding Aaron. We should do it right, it's for keeps.” 

“Not sure you'll be saying that tomorrow when you pick up the bar tab, free booze and Dingle's not the best idea.” Aaron said giggling to himself.

Robert grinned “so I'm buying tomorrow night then?” 

Aaron sat forward, keeping his eyes glued to Robert's. “If you wanna marry me you are.” He replied cheekily. 

The older man stood from his seating position, pulling Aaron up with him and wrapped his arms around their rightful place of Aaron's waist. “Guess I don't have a choice then. Robert murmured burying his head in the crook of Aaron's neck before nipping the skin gently. Leaning back Robert released his grip slightly as Adam entered the room with a spring in his step, obviously excited for the night ahead he had planned for Aaron. 

“Come on mate, let him go, he's got a stag do to get ready for.” Adam pointed out to Robert.

Sighing loudly the older man replied. “Fine.” Returning his eyes to Aaron Robert kissed him quickly. “Be good.” He said half joking, half serious.

“Yeah, yeah. See you later.” Adam vocalised pushing Robert out of the back room before Aaron could even reply. 

“Mate was there any need for that?” Aaron said when Adam reappeared from chucking Robert out.

Oh come on mate, we're wasting drinking time.” Smiling, Adam clapped Aaron on the back and steered him out of the back room and into the bar. 

After Robert showered and dressed, he went to the spare room and retrieved his wedding suit from the wardrobe, he was genuinely surprised that Aaron hadn't snuck around looking for it. Robert had tried himself numerous times to take a quick peek at Aaron's suit, but the younger man always caught him just in the knick of time. Removing his suit from the protective bag Robert hung it up and stood back to give it the once over. After much deliberation and hours spent in different shops he'd finally gone with a blue suit with a blue waistcoat and silver tie. He hoped Aaron liked it and that he looked half as good as he knew the younger man would look. 

Robert was shaken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He'd decided to keep his stag do if it could even qualify as that low key, he never really bothered with anyone in the village apart from Aaron and his family anyways, so his brother and sister decided they'd have a night in, just the three of them and to Robert that plan suited him just fine. Opening the door, he found his 2 siblings standing on the doorstep donning stag antlers with a case of beer under his brother's arm, smiling widely Robert stood aside and let the two of them pass before shutting the door and pointing them to the living room.

The next day Robert woke up with a pounding headache and hardly any memory of what happened the night before. Sitting up in bed slowly with a hand on his head, he reached for his phone and scrolled to Aaron's number, desperate to hear his fiancées voice after spending the night apart. Aaron answered on the third ring and Robert perked up instantly at the voice on the other end of the line. The younger man beamed down the phone and after wishing each other a merry Christmas and a minute or so of talking about nothing imperticular they said their goodbyes and hung up, excited that the next time they'd see each other they'd be getting married. 

Aaron showered and styled his hair with a light layer of gel. He was getting more and more nervous as each minute ticked by. Everything was ready to go. The only thing Aaron still had to do was put his suit on and double check Adam had his ring. After Tucking his shirt into his trousers neatly Aaron Pulled the suit jacket from the hanger And shrugged It onto his shoulders and then tying his tie in a knot and checking over his appearance in the mirror. He was surprisingly satisfied with the reflection staring back at him, he scrubbed up well as Robert often put it. Blue was most definitely his colour. Walking down the stairs and into the back room Aaron's focus landed on his mother who looked ready to burst into tears of joy, Aaron was just glad she was happy for him and Robert, it took a while but they put their differences aside and haven't looked back since. 

“Oh love, you look so handsome.”Chas sniffled as she stood in front of her son and straightened his tie out. 

“Thanks mum.” Aaron replied. “For everything.” Throwing his arms around Chas tightly as tears started to blur his vision. 

Robert stood In the bathroom staring into the mirror on the wall. He'd washed and dressed in quick time but he was annoyed at how uncooperative his hair was being. Everything else up until that moment had gone without a hitch, he needed to look good for Aaron. Robert prided himself on his appearance so leaving the house without being completely satisfied with how he looked was a difficult task and one he hardly ever completed. Running his fingers through the tufts of blonde hair Robert sighed out loud. After another ten minutes of repeating his actions he finally felt satisfied with the image staring back at him. 

“Rob, come on, it's time to go get you married.” Andy shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Robert took one final glance and a deep breathe before exiting the bathroom and strolling down the stairs, his next task the biggest of all: getting married. 

Linking his mums arm with his own Aaron started the short walk down to the church as bells rang out in the near distance. The sky was grey with the sun trying to peak through and the December morning was full of fog, The whole village had turned up in all its glory to witness Robert and Aaron tie the knot. Aaron shook back his fears of getting married in front of everyone he knew and came to a halt outside the church doors greeting people and shaking others hands. Shortly after Adam ushered the guests inside and Aaron saw Robert walking down the road with Andy on one side and Vic and Diane on the other all smiling brightly as they neared the church. Aaron took the older mans appearance in and gulped hard, Robert looked gorgeous in his blue suit with his hands stuffed in his pockets. And all Aaron could think about in that moment was tearing the material from the older man's body to reveal what was underneath. Chas nudged his shoulder and told her son it was time to go inside so Robert could enter the church and walk down the aisle first. 

Robert stopped at the start of the aisle and took a moment to compose himself. Victoria was standing beside him on one side and Diane on the other while Andy went on ahead to take his position at the end of the aisle. 

“You ready pet?” Diane whispered close to Robert's ear. 

Robert nodded with a smile. “As I'll ever be.” 

Victoria squeezed her brother's arm and nodded at Andy to start the music. Robert took a step forward with both women by his side and slowly walked down the aisle looking around at the smiling faces Staring his way. He reached his place next to Andy and kissed both Victoria and Diane on the cheek as they muttered their congratulations before taking a seat in the front row. Robert turned to face the front and shook Ashley's hand before turning back around when Aaron's choice of music started and he walked slowly down the aisle with Chas and Paddy in tow. 

The older man's breathe hitched in his throat as he looked Aaron up and down, the younger man's eyes were solely on Robert with a shy grin plastered on his face. Robert smiled back widely and winked as Aaron got nearer. 

Aaron stood at the end of the aisle and kissed his mum who has already started bawling. “I'm so proud of you son, congratulations.” She uttered before kissing the top of his head and nodding Robert's way, before taking a seat quietly, Paddy following behind after giving Aaron a quick hug and pat on the back. 

Turning around Aaron faced Robert and shortly after Ashley began speaking. Throughout the service their eyes never left each other and their hands were entwined tightly together. Ashley got to the rings and directed his attention to Robert first. 

Robert held the silver band at the top of Aaron's ring finger and spoke with emotion clear in his voice. “Aaron, I give you this ring as a sign of our love, trust and marriage. I promise to care for you above all others, to give you my love, friendship and support, and to respect and cherish you throughout our life together.” Sliding the ring onto Aaron's finger Robert squeezed the younger man's hand as a lump formed in his throat.

Aaron followed shortly after by taking Robert's left hand and repeating what the older man had just promised. “Robert, I give you this ring as a sign of our love, trust and marriage. I promise to care for you above all others, to give you my love, friendship and support, and to respect and cherish you throughout our life together.” Aaron pushed the matching wedding ring onto Robert's finger and looked up to see a few tears start to trickle down his cheek. 

A few minutes later and even more tears shed, they were pronounced husband and husband, a cheer erupted throughout the church along with applause as Robert pulled Aaron close to him and connected their lips together in their first official married kiss. 

“I love you, Mr Livesy-Sugden.” Robert whispered against Aaron's lips as they broke apart.

“I love you too.” Aaron replied, peering into Robert's eyes. “I can't wait to get you out of that suit.” He whispered as they connected hands and walked down the aisle, stepping outside to be showered with confetti and cheers as well as a few flakes of snow that had begun to fall. 

Robert laughed and squeezed Aaron's hand as they walked through the hoards of people congratulating them. They were now Married and ready to start the next chapter of their life's together. Whatever the future held whether it be good or bad as long as they stuck together everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
